Not Your Average Girl
by SciFiGeek
Summary: Hmmm....transfer student to Hogwarts (NOT like the other ones, I swear). I admit, there is some fluff, but there will also be actionadventure eventually
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone...glad you checked this out...if you checked this out...I could be talking to myself for all I know. Anyways, to forewarn you. THIS STORY HAS FLUFF IN IT, got it? If you're one of those no fluff whatsoever angsty people do NOT read this. You'll only get angry and flame me in the reviews for reasons like this is a @*##&$* Mary Sue fic or "this is boring" which are not very helpful to my writing style (by the way I don't want this to be a Mary Sue and it would be much appreciated if someone could clearly define it for me so I can be careful). Secondly, this is my first fic...be gentle. ;) I'm writing this as a stress reliever, etc so it's probably not going to be very serious or angsty as I get enough of that in my life. So BE WARNED FLUFF SHUNNERS BEGONE!!!!  
  
Are you sure you are willing to read this with an open mind?  
  
Positive?  
  
Allrighty then, here goes  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody but Lindsay. J.K. Rowling owns all the others.  
  
Lindsay Thompson was feeling very nervous as she walked with her parents into King's Cross Station. After attending The New York institute for Young Witches and Wizards for her first three years of school, she was going to have to transfer to Hogwarts. Her mother's job got moved to England, and her parents were convinced that Hogwarts was an excellent school. Clenching her ticket stub and staring at the brick wall in front of her, Lindsay wasn't so sure.  
  
"Now Lindsay," said her father. "I've spoken to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and he said that in order to get onto the platform you have to take a running start, preferably, at that wall.  
  
Lindsay gave him a blank look  
  
"It's sort of like how you got to your old school, remember?"  
  
Lindsay thought back to last year. In order to get onto the airplane flight that would transport you to the school, you had to close your eyes and walk onto a baggage conveyer belt...not easy to do and remain undetected.  
  
"Oh, right, gotcha Dad."  
  
Lindsay hugged her parents goodbye, turned towards the brick wall, stuffed her hands into the kangaroo pocket of her hooded sweatshirt, and took a deep breath. She set off at a dead run.  
  
Ch 2  
  
Preparing herself for the impact that never came, Lindsay must have looked strange coming out on platform 9 and 3/4. She had her face scrunched up and her eyes wee shut. She opened them just in time to avoid crashing into a large, klutzy looking boy with brown hair sticking out at angles. He gave an "eep" of surprise and bounded off. Lindsay pushed her cart up to the train, showed the conductor her ticket, and boarded the train.  
  
The din was almost unbearable. Students were yelling and laughing, animals were making various sounds from meowing to hooting, and there was a loud piercing whistle which reminded everyone that the train was due to set off at any moment. Lindsay wished furiously that she had gotten here earlier so that she could've had her pick of compartments. Well here goes nothing she thought when she opened the compartment nearest to her.  
  
The faces of five somewhat startled teenagers looked at her. "Ummm hi, is it ok if I sit here?" Lindsay asked quietly.   
  
"Sure" said a girl with long, bushy brown hair. Giving Lindsay a warm smile she turned back to what appeared to be a large textbook and began muttering under her breath. Lindsay sat down and pulled out her latest Sci Fi fantasy novel. She was beginning to read when a slightly plump boy asked her, "Are you American?"  
  
"Umm Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, you had an American accent. What's your name?"  
  
"Lindsay. Lindsay Thompson."  
  
"You look older than a first year," said a boy with shockingly bright red hair who was playing wizard's chess with a black haired boy with glasses.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm a fourth year." The heads of the five kids raised slightly "I transferred here from the New York Institute for Young Witches and Wizards."  
  
The girl with the bushy brown hair looked up and said "Oh I've heard of that school. It's supposed to have a really rigorous academic program."  
  
The red head boy said, "You would know that wouldn't you Hermione." Hermione chucked a textbook at him, which he narrowly avoided by ducking. The book however managed to land on the chessboard, scattering the pieces.  
  
"Awww Hermione, look what you've done," said the redhead "and I was winning....... as usual," he added as an after thought. The black haired boy gave him a good-natured glare and straightened his glasses, which had been lightly jostled by the book, "I'm Harry Potter by the way," he said.  
  
"Oh," said Lindsay, "I've read about you."  
  
"Well, don't believe everything you read."  
  
"Isn't that the truth," said Lindsay.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," said the red head  
  
"I'm Neville Longbottom," said the plump boy. Another boy who had black hair and had a mischievous gleam in his eye said "I'm Seammus Finnegan."  
  
"And I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you all.......I guess I'll be seeing you in classes."  
  
"Yeah most of us have at least 2 or 3 classes together." Said Ron  
  
Lindsay talked to Hermione about classes for a while then she read for the rest of the trip. The train lurched to a stop and the group got out. "Come on, walk with us. We can all share a carriage," said Hermione. With a smile of gratitude, Lindsay hopped up into the carriage. 


	2. Ch 2: Classes

Disclaimer: I own Lindsay and that's about it  
  
The carriage ride was pretty silent. Lindsay could see the creatures pulling them but didn't mention this to the others as she'd have to explain why, and that was a touchy subject. When they reached the building, they all got out and lined up according to house. Lindsay went up to a very stern looking lady with glasses, "Ummm excuse me," the lady turned, "Umm I'm the exchange student and I'm wondering......."  
  
"Oh, you must be Lindsay. Come with me." Lindsay followed her. She was placed at the end of a line of first years. The first years were all sorted into their houses and finally a loud voice boomed "LINDSAY THOMPSON"  
  
Lindsay walked hesitantly towards the front of the hall where an old hat set on a stool was waiting. By this time, Lindsay had figured out that the hat was responsible for sorting people into their houses. She sat timidly on the stool and stuffed the hat on her head. This was mainly due to wanting to shut out the whispers of "she looks too old to be a first year." And "Why didn't they call her name before?"  
  
She had a strange sensation that her brain was being looked through like a filing cabinet. Suddenly she heard a voice boom out "GRYFFINDOR" (cliche I know, but how else would she have any substantial relationships with the main characters? Sigh I'll try to get the plot moving along eventually....when I think of a plot....). Professor Dumbledore made an announcement that Lindsay was an exchange student from America (why would he make an announcement like this?). Lindsay turned a deep shade of red from all the people staring at her "I'm not like a typical American" she thought to herself furiously. She knew some of the thoughts that must be going through their heads at that moment.  
  
She went and sat down shakily by Hermione. "That wasn't so bad no was it," said Hermione.  
  
"Riiiight" Lindsay said sarcastically, which got a smile out of Hermione  
  
"Wow," breathed Lindsay, as she looked at all the food that appeared on the table  
  
"Eee eat ood ere," said Ron through a mouth of mashed potatoes. Lindsay smiled and dug in. After dinner there were the usual announcements and everyone was sent off to bed. When Lindsay reached the common room, she was again struck by the size and splendor of it all. Hermione showed her up to the dorm room where Lindsay fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.   
  
The next morning, Lindsay dragged herself out of bed and mumbled the words "Not....happening." She pulled on her school uniform, yanked a brush through her tousled mahogany brown hair, pulled it back in a ponytail, and threw on her black robe. After hopping around sockless on the cold floor for several moments she finally found her socks and shoes. After hastily putting them on, she followed the other girls out of the dorm room and down the stairs. After a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs Lindsay set off for her first class....Transfiguration.  
  
"McGonagall's all right. Just don't be late and don't talk in her class," said Ron  
  
"You must have a lot of trouble then, eh" said Lindsay wickedly. Ron gave her a friendly slug in the arm and proceeded to describe how evil the Potions master, Professor Snape, was.  
  
"...I mean blimey, you'd think I'd committed murder the way he looked at me when I spilt a little bit of my potion on the floor, I mean honestly you'd think...."  
  
"That will do Mr. Weasley," came a sharp voice at the front of the classroom they'd just entered. Ron blushed scarlet and took a seat. Lindsay sat between him and Hermione. She was excited, Transfiguration was her favorite class. Professor McGonagall began to speak, "Class I'm sure you're all aware that we have a new student," heads turned to Lindsay who was beginning to turn slightly pink in spite of herself. "She is an exchange student from The New York Institute for Young Witches and Wizards. They have an excellent Transfiguration program there don't they?"  
  
"Umm yes professor," said Lindsay.  
  
"I know Professor Richgul. Did you?"  
  
"Ummm yeah, he was my teacher."  
  
"You were in Advanced 3rd year Transfiguration?"  
  
"Umm actually I was in Advanced 5th year Transfiguration."  
  
"I heard that at your school you start to learn to become Anmagi in your fifth year. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, if you choose to go that course."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well let's see it then, can you transform?"  
  
"I just finished learning how...but...."  
  
"Let's have it then," said McGonagall.  
  
Lindsay took a deep breath and walked to the front of the room. She concentrated, went over the spell words in her head, and slowly transformed into her shape, a sleek black panther with bright green eyes. She padded over to McGonagall and changed back to her human form. All eyes of the class were focused on her. McGonagall looked very impressed. "That's wonderful," she said. "Hmmmm well you still have to work on not having to go over the spell words first. Goodness I'm glad there's something I can help you with. I'd like you to go ahead and take this class. I'll work with you when I find a chance during class time. Back to your seat."  
  
The now scarlet Lindsay practically ran to her seat. She sat down. "That was impressive," said Ron.  
  
"Oh yes, I positively enjoy flaunting it around. I truly wanted you all to know this. Oh bother..."   
  
Ron looked taken aback   
  
"Sorry, it's just I want to lie low and not draw attention to myself," said Lindsay.  
  
"Oh," said Ron  
  
"I completely understand," said Harry.  
  
"That was very good though," said Hermione. "I've looked through lots of books but I haven't heard of that many registered underage Anmagi," said Hermione.  
  
"That's because she isn't registered you twit," said Ron.  
  
"Actually..." said Lindsay, "I'm sort of I guess you could call it sponsored by my teacher. It sorta counts like registered but not quite."  
  
Ron, "That's neat I wonder if...."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Thompson, shall I continue, or should I wait for you to finish?"  
  
"The three of them turned red and muttered, "Continue."  
  
The class passed normally enough after that. Lindsay went through her next classes without any disruption (Arithmacy and Charms were next).  
  
She ate lunch with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Harry, Ron, and her then proceeded to Divination.  
  
Upon entering the stuffy, heavily perfumed room, Lindsay sneezed. "What happened here? Did someone spill something?" she questioned  
  
"No," said Harry, "she likes it that way.  
  
"Well, how does she expect people to concentrate with..." Lindsay was cut off by the sound of a misty voice.  
  
"Ah, welcome back all of you. However, your joys are soon to turn to sadness as my Eye has foretold something dreadful that will happen." She turned her head in Harry's direction.  
  
"Here it comes muttered Harry,"  
  
"There is great danger for you Harry...I am afraid you shall not outlive the year. You are in great peril." Two girls in front gasped.  
  
Harry said in an undertone, "I believe in a scant three days time I shalt be struck down by lightening whilst being attacked by pixies...."  
  
Ron covered a snigger with a very loud fake sounding cough, which the Professor chose to ignore. She turned her huge eyes to Lindsay, "Ahh, and we have a new student in our midst...what is your name child?"  
  
"Lindsay Thompson."  
  
"I foresee a time of trouble for you Lindsay, yes, great trouble...."  
  
"Oh brother," whispered Ron.  
  
Lindsay stifled a laugh and tried to remain serious while Professor Trelawney proceeded to tell Ron about what great peril he was in as well.  
  
After a very interesting Divination class, which ended in Ron being given a week's detention, the three of them met up with Hermione and proceeded to Potions. Lindsay never had anything against potions. It certainly wasn't her favorite subject, but she was pretty good at it.  
  
They entered the room. Lindsay took a seat next to Hermione. A cold drafty voice filled the room. "I hope you haven't forgotten everything over your summer... Longbottom, what is the difference between chokesvine and rittersfoil?" Snape then proceeded to interrogate the poor Neville. He then turned towards Lindsay. "Ahh you must be the new American student," he said, emphasizing the word new and American. "I hope that you remember that regardless of the way you are allowed to act in your country, you must conform to my rules in my class. Do not think them beneath you as most Americans would," he spat out. "And I shall expect a 500 word essay on the material you have covered already.   
  
Don't say a word Don't say a word DON'T say a word Lindsay repeated over and over in her head. Hermione must have heard her grinding her teeth, for she patted her on the back and said, "He picks on everyone, don't worry about it."  
  
Lindsay nodded and proceeded brewing her potion. She poured the contents out of her cauldron into a vial and gave it to Professor Snape. He took it with a look of utter disgust on his face.  
  
As Lindsay walked back to her seat, she noticed a blond Slytherin boy watching her. He was smirking quite nastily. She shivered and walked back to her seat. She asked Hermione, "Who's that blond Slytherian boy over there"?   
  
A dark cloud seemed to pass over Hermione's face. "Draco Malfoy...one of the most despicable pieces of filth in this entire school," she spat out vehemently.  
  
"They're not too chummy," remarked Harry.  
  
"Well none of us are," piped Ron. "He's a bloody Slytherian for pete's sake.  
  
The 3 of them had explained the differences between the houses the night before. Lindsay stole a glance across the room. Draco was still looking at her...he was grinning. 


	3. Ch 3: Swords

Ch 3: Swords  
  
Yay!!! My first reviewer! *dances around room in happiness that someone actually read this story* Crazy Sand Writer: About Draco and her...well I have something planned, but you'll just have to wait and see (Mwahahaha) ;) Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters except for Lindsay. If I did do you actually think that I would be writing this stuff?  
  
After potions, the four of them had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody. Lindsay found the class very interesting and couldn't wait to come back. Lindsay worked diligently on her homework that night and got it all done. She was very grateful when she finally slipped into bed. "What a day," she yawned.  
  
The classes for the rest of the week passed normally enough. Oh Saturday morning, Lindsay, dressed in jeans and a semi-tight blue shirt, went to an unoccupied classroom that she had gotten permission to use earlier. She managed to push all the desks over to the edge of the classroom. Lindsay pulled her precious broadsword out of her bag, buckled the sheath around her waist, and drew her sword.  
  
Lindsay then began to go through different broadsword techniques and patterns. The patterns got steadily more and more intricate. She was twisting and turning, thrusting and blocking, and flipping occasionally. She finished the pattern with a thrust to the middle and sheathed her sword, sweating. She heard clapping and whipped around, startled. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there watching with Neville and Seammus. Ron's mouth was open, "That's wicked cool," he said.  
  
Lindsay smiled.   
  
"When did you start fencing?" asked Seammus.  
  
"When I was four. My dad was/is a real sword freak, and by the time I was nine, I was doing Broadsword, Machete, and Knife Fighting."  
  
"Wow they breathed."  
  
"What's a Machete?" asked Neville.  
  
Lindsay walked over to her bag and pulled out two glinting, razor sharp, slightly curved swords.  
  
"Two," said Ron. "Wicked."  
  
"Can you show us something with it?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Sure," said Lindsay. She proceeded to "twirl" the swords around. She then jumped and twisted her body. The swords spun and looked as if they were a part of Lindsay's body.  
  
She finished and said breathless, "My favorite,"  
  
The group was in awe.  
  
"Let's go get some breakfast," said Lindsay.  
  
"I'm starved," said Ron.  
  
The rest of the group set off. Ron waited for Lindsay as she sheathed her swords and packed them away. He eyed her tightly muscled body with interest but was drawn away from his daydreams when Lindsay, with school robes thrown on over her clothes, slugged him in the arm and said "Race you there." They took off towards the Great Hall where they skidded to a halt at their seats. They ate their breakfast and headed to the common room to, yes, you guessed it, do homework.  
  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to get another one up soon. Please, please, PLEASE review!!!! 


End file.
